Jeylissa
by Squeer
Summary: Jeylissa was a link between two universes, now she's stuck in the one where she's a cat demon, until further notice. hope may appear though for a quicker return to home. But, will she want to return? o.0 Note:This story is frequented by comic relief.
1. Chapter 1

Well, people, this is a story that will either end with something unexpected, or never end, and be a total and complete writer's block preventative.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha! If I did, Naraku would have been shot long ago!

Jeylissa opened the closet door for the third time. She was looking for something. Looking all over the second story of her home, and checking the closet three times still hadn't shown any sign of her other pink sock.

_If I were a sock, where would I be?_ She thought as she looked under the bed for the fifth time.

"If I were you, I'd look on my foot, but that's just me," a voice said from the door. The voice belonged to SesshoMaru.

"Yeah, well, I'm not you!" Jeylissa shouted with frustration.

"Fine, don't accept my help, I'll just leave you to your search," He replied, leaving the room.

"He may have a point, if I were a sock, I would be on a foot…" Jeylissa muttered, checking under her sock. "Darn it! He was right!"

"Hmm? Do I hear the sound of someone admitting that I was right?" SesshoMaru asked from the door.

"Must you always be right? I suppose you want an apology too," Jeylissa answered.

"Now, now, what need do I have for an apology? Being proven right is apology enough," SesshoMaru stated.

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with Ayame today," Jeylissa said with a sigh as she moved to sit on her end of her bed, which was right next to a door in the other dimension. "He's supposed to be gone for a week."

"Umm…you might want to move away from the door," SesshoMaru warned.

"Why?" Jeylissa asked. Suddenly the door flew open, and slammed right into Jeylissa's head.

"I'm back! I know you are all in awe of me, but can't I have some applause!" Ayame exclaimed as he came through the door. At that moment, Jeylissa's mom came in the room through the door that Sessho-Maru was leaning against, and began pouring clothes from the laundry basket on Jeylissa's head. Promptly leaving afterwards.

"Ohh…My head…" Jeylissa moaned. After a few seconds of silence, she suddenly got the angriest look on her face. "AYAME! I thought you said you were going to be gone for a week! And how many times have I told you to knock?' she shouted.

"Well, as it turns out, they kicked me out after the first three hours!" Ayame answered with an idiotic grin on his face.

"I can only imagine why a hotel would kick you out," SesshoMaru muttered.

"If it's for anything inappropriate, you're going to get kicked out," Jeylissa said.

"Well, you can figure that out later, you're running late for you tennis class," SesshoMaru said.

"Huh? Tennis? Wait, you're right! I'm late for class!" Jeylissa cried, jumping up and grabbing her tennis racket on the way out. "Wait up, I'm coming too!" Ayame shouted, grinning oh so very stupidly.

"No you aren't you're going to stay here and write a two hundred word essay on why you were kicked out of the hotel," SesshoMaru said as he left to follow Jeylissa.

* * *

Where everyone came from:

Jeylissa: My imagination

SesshoMaru: InuYasha

Ayame: Fruits Basket

Jeylissa's Mom: same as Jeylissa.

* * *

Oww…My head! I mean ouch! That had to hurt, poor Jeylissa. Well, I thank any and all reviewers, and if I could hand out cookies to you I would. G2G, bye!

Squeaker 1

PS: Read and Review

Rewritten on 6/30/06


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! How's it going? Well, this is chapter 2 of Jeylissa; I wonder what'll happen this time...

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story, except Jeylissa...and Akina...and the world in which they live, and the plot...and Mrs. Meek

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At the tennis courts...

Jeylissa had made it just on time. She went through warm ups with everyone else, and took part in the small training routines to improve her game. Now it was time to play against one of her classmates in an actual game. Since they were allowed to pick their partners, she chose her good friend Akina. They batted the ball around, and for a while it was a lot of fun. But suddenly Akina hit the ball really hard, and it was heading straight for Jeylissa.

"Jeylissa move!" Mrs. Meek shouted from the sidelines.

But it was a futile effort, something kept her from moving, and she couldn't even close her eyes. She watched as the ball came in contact with her head...and went right through her? This was weird. Things had gone through most of her friends, since they were in the other dimension, but never through her. She looked around...she was still at the tennis courts, but there was no one there aside from her.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Jeylissa cried. She was seriously freaked out; she knew that she'd been awake the whole time. But everyone was gone, and the ball had gone right **through** her. Then she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Someone was watching her from the bushes. She turned and looked straight at what ever was in the bushes._ I wonder what it is? I hope it's nothing dangerous..._ she thought, taking a step towards the watcher. The wind changed, it was now blowing towards her from the bush. She caught a familiar scent on it. And she could hear everything a lot better than before...and her eyes were much better...when she looked down, she saw that she was dressed differently too. She put her hand to her forehead, and brushed a stray hair out of her vision. As she did this, she noticed that she had something sticking out of her head. _What the! This is really freaky!_

The bushes moved, and a silhouette of someone tall appeared. They stepped into the light, but Jeylissa didn't notice, because she had her eyes closed, and was too focused on figuring out what had happened. Suddenly someone's hand was on her shoulder, she opened her eyes. In front of her stood someone she knew all too well. "SesshoMaru? Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me, what happened to you?" He asked, sounding just a little bit concerned, and pulling her into a comforting hug.

"I...don't know...the last thing I remember was that a tennis ball hit me, and went right through me...and then I was here," She replied.

"The humans are going crazy in your world, you just disappeared into thin air there," He said. "I'm not sure that you'll ever be able to get back."

"It's not like I didn't already live more in this world than my own, but my mom will probably go into depression, and father will probably blame for everything if I ever do get back...and I didn't get to say good bye to my friends," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay, we'll try to find a way to get you back to your world," he said comfortingly.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you," Jeylissa said gratefully.

"Come on, let's go back to the apartment complex," SesshoMaru suggested.

"Ok," Jeylissa answered. So, they made their way to the apartment complex...

At the apartment complex...

Jeylissa opened the door to her first floor apartment, which would have been her room in her world. And the rest of the complex would have been on top of her house. She was glad to see that apartment was decorated in the same way as her room was. The bedroom even had the same bed, only a bit bigger, and it was really nice looking. The apartment had a kitchen, and bathroom, two extra bedrooms, and a couple extra rooms that had no apparent use. One of the extra rooms of no apparent use had been decorated with the kind of furniture that goes into a living room, you know, couch, entertainment system, coffee table...you know that kind of stuff. (Pretty big apartments huh? Well, one apartment does take up half a floor. Jeylissa's apt. number is 1A...)

"I need to go talk to a few people, just wait here," SesshoMaru had told her at the door. She had agreed. She turned on the TV...there wasn't anything interesting on at the moment. So she decided to look through the house. One of the other rooms was filled with bookshelves, and another room had a computer. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror there. She'd grown cat ears; they must have been what she had felt...she looked at her teeth. She had fangs instead of human canines. Her hair was also longer, and black. She hadn't bothered to look at her hands before, and now she did. She had claws, more along the lines of SesshoMaru's than a cats..._What am I? Cat ears? Fangs? Claws? What have I become?_ She was seriously freaked out by the changes that had occurred. She had never been this beautiful, she had always looked rather plain...Now she had a nice body, a beautiful face, and a lot more knowledge then you'd think an eighteen year old would have. But she also now had memories...Memories of things that had never happened to her in her world, and couldn't happen to her in her world. _Who am I? Am I really me? I-I'm so confused...I have memories that aren't mine...and I have knowledge that I never had...And I look so much better here...is this because of coming here, or did something happen to fuse my soul with someone else's? But whoever it is was being called Jeylissa in every one of her memories...could this be what I look like in this world? Could this be who I am in this world?_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Jeylissa put those questions in the back of her mind for later, and went to answer the door. "Hello?" she said as she answered the door. The person at the door looked just like Akina. "Akina? Is it really you?" Jeylissa asked in disbelief.

"That's not my name, are you okay?" The person inquired. "I was hoping the rumors that you weren't yourself were just rumors, but apparently you aren't feeling well..."

"I'm sorry, umm...I think I'm just a little off today," Jeylissa lied.

"Maybe you should go see Sakura," the strange person suggested. Jeylissa suddenly knew the name of the person. Her name was Sango.

"Maybe later Sango, I'm a little busy right now," Jeylissa once again lied.

"Oh, okay, well, I'll see you later then," Sango said, giving Jeylissa a small hug before heading off in the direction of the stairs.

_She looked just like Akina...That's was seriously weird...And yet, I felt as if I'd known her my whole life..._ Jeylissa was back to thinking...she sat down on the couch, and waited...and thought...and eventually fell asleep...

* * *

Okay, that's the end of this chapter; hope ya'll liked it! Have a nice day, be sure to review, and I advise you all to have a cookie!

Squeaker 1


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Well, here I am with chapter 3 of this story. I just wanna say, If your reading this right now, I love you! (Just not in that way...) any ways, let's see what happens, shall we?

Disclaimer: hmmm... alright, I don't' own anything that was created by another person (IE: InuYasha, Fruits Basket, SOTL, ect)

Chapter 3:

(oh, a minor note, there are few people in SesshoMaru's world that can come in contact with (let alone be aware of) the world Jeylissa comes from)

Jeylissa woke with a start, someone was standing over her, but the light coming from the window cast his face in shadow. "Good, you're awake. I've been doing some research, and I've figured out that the only way back to your world is to set up a situation at exactly the time of day that you got transported here." It was the familiar (and Sexy) voice of SesshoMaru.

"That's not to hard."

"The catch is that is has to be the same day too, so you're stuck here for at least a year, if not longer."

"What about my world, if I go back, how much time will have passed?"

"Think of it this way, time there is almost completely standing still compared to here. This changed when you came here, you were the last connection between our worlds."

"If I'm was the last connection, how am I supposed to be able to get back?"

"That's the problem, I'm not sure it'll work with out someone who connects our worlds once more."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the door opened. "I came as soon as I heard! Mom! Are you ok?" Jeylissa hadn't noticed his entrance until he spoke, and as she looked over, she saw a tall boy with silver hair and honey colored eyes. He wasn't InuYasha, she'd met him before, so who was he? The it came to her. Not only did her memories of this world tell her, but she'd met this boy before, his name was Willis. WAIT A MINUTE HERE! Did he say mom? 0.0

"I'm fine, Willis, Thank you for your concern," answered sweetly.

"Where's Sierra and Aaron? SesshoMaru asked.

"Well, Sierra's training with Aunt Akina, and Aaron's skate boarding with Trey and Zelda," Willis answered.

Sierra stood up, and stared at him for a long moment. It was at that moment tat she saw a part of herself in the boy, he had her body build (sort of) very slim and very strong. These characteristics were specific to creatures of cat demon blood. And evne then very few cat demons were that way. He was definitely her son. She sort of fainted at that, the shock over coming her and causing her fall unconscious.

Well, this installment of Jeylissa is at it's end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Squeaker


	4. Chapter 4

... Well... last chapter was... Interesting...huh...well, chapter 4 is in progress, so... yeah... LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except: The place they're living, Aaron, Willis, Sierra, Trey, Zelda, Sakura-Taisho, and Akina.

Chapter 4

"Mom! Are you okay?" a voice said. It was female, and it was coming from above her.

"Huh?" Where am I?" Jeylissa said, opening her eyes to see a black haired, blue-eyed girl stooping over her.

"Mom! You're awake!" The girl smiled.

"Sierra! Stop crowding her! She's likely to faint again!" A voice called from the door. The girl moved away from Jeylissa.

"Sakura! I didn't do anything, this time, it was all Aaron and Willis!" Sierra defended herself.

"I'm not here about that," Sakura muttered. She came over to Jeylissa, who was now sitting up. " So, Jeylissa, do you remember anything?"

"Well, last I checked, I didn't have kids, I didn't live by myself in an apartment, and I wasn't a cat demon."

"That's because you're from the other world, right?"

"Yeah, but how do you know?"

"I'm psychic," Sakura answered, letting the words she had just spoken sink in, "and SesshoMaru told me."

"Wait a second, are you telling me that this isn't my mom?" Sierra said suddenly.

"Not in a...Mental sense," Sakura said.

"That's not true," Jeylissa piped up. "I- I have all of the memories that the me in this world has, and I have my own memories from my world."

"That's not good," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Because it may mean that it will be impossible for you to go back," Sakura answered. "If your counterpart has been absorbed into your mind, you'll be stuck here for eternity."

"Just great," Jeylissa sighed. "Then again, Here I'm stronger, I've got more friends, I have my own place, and I have my own name, I'm not sure this place is all that bad," Jeylissa was definitely not going to miss being late to class, or school, or being chased by that dog...Life in this new world definitely seemed better.

"Of course, That also means that time in your world is more than likely running at the same rate as time here, which mean that you've been missing for about...7 hours," Sakura said, interrupting her train of thought.

"Well, I can't do anything about it for at least a year, SesshoMaru said so," Jeylissa said.

"Yeah, but by then, who knows if you'll want to back," Sierra said, smiling. "It's a lot of fun here, a lot more fun than where I spent most of my life." Receiving a blank look from Jeylissa, she sighed. "I'm your daughter, but I was raised by the leader of a village of ninja, kind of wish I'd stayed there, at least I wasn't out matched by my opponents there."

This new information triggered a memory in Jeylissa's mind...

SesshoMaru stood in front of her. She felt so much love for the Dog demon; it was threatening to overwhelm her. He looked at her longingly, and the love he felt for her showed through his beautiful eyes. They'd been courting for a long time; of course they were courting in secret, SesshoMaru's mother would have had a cow if she had known. The only thing standing between them and eternal happiness was a racist old dog demon, Inuka.

"That's right... that old cow made Sakura make me forget!" Jeylissa exclaimed, completely irritated. "And then she sent my kids away!"

"She came back too," Sakura said, irritation showing in her eyes. "I sent her to live with The tortallen god of death though, so it's ok," at this, Sakura grinned. A tall blonde came in the room at that moment, he had blue eyes, and was wearing black clothes. His name was Brad, Sakura's mate, and LONG time friend. The treacherous Inuka had tried to kill him once, but he survived.

"She woke up then?" He said passively.

"Yeah," Jeylissa said. From the few memories she had, she knew that he had no animals attributes for his demon type, he was just a demon, he was always in his true form too. There was a scrabbling at the window, as a cat tried to jump in the window from a tree, and met glass. He was a large, fluffy, white cat with a bad attitude towards his younger brother. His name? Blizzard...Sakura named him... anyways, Jeylissa got up, and opened the window letting him in.

"Thanks Jeylissa! You're life saver!" He watched as the window Jeylissa had just finished closing got hit by another cat, this one being a large black furred one. Her name was Missy, though she was SUPPOSED to be a dog, she could shap shift into a human form and a cat form.

"Blizzard! How many times have I told you not to do that to Missy!?!?" Sakura said, scolding the immature cat. Blizzard just smirked, which cats can't do very well.

"Blizzard!" Sierra shouted, glomping the unsuspecting cat.

"out...of ... the ... frying pan... and ... into ... the fire..." Blizzard said between futile attempts to get away.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, I want to explore a bit until I can freely access all my memories," Jeylissa said, hugging everyone as she left.

And that's the end of the chapter, thank you for reading. Sorry for the late update!

Squeaker


End file.
